The Next Generation or the Next Jokes?
by canadian author
Summary: Their parents are famous for their roles in the Second Wizarding War. But them? They're famous for scandals, breakups, failures, and everything in between. Yet, they still seem to revel in the fame. They don't seem to realize that with fame comes gossip and hate-the two things Rita Skeeter is best at. [news articles about the next generation]
1. Edward Lupin, the New Famous Orphan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **1: Edward Lupin, the New Famous Orphan (1998)**

It does seem that there's some bit of tragedy running amongst all those who are close to Harry Potter, the boy who just saved the world from Voldemort. Kudos to you Harry but in his heroic efforts, many have lost their lives. I'd rather not mention the long list of people but there is one person in particular who deserves mentioning: Edward Lupin.

The poor boy is just an infant-younger than Harry was when he lost his parents. Edward's parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, two people who have been rumored to have been apart of the secret organization dedicated to keeping Harry alive. His godfather is also Harry Potter himself.

I went to Hogwarts to ask Harry about what his plans regarding the boy are but it seemed as I arrived at a bad time (but in other news, Harry Potter is dating Ginevra Weasley-or at least snogging). When Harry made himself decent, he simply told me that Edward will be living with his grandmother, as she is his closest living relative. Andromeda Tonks, Edward's grandmother, has refused to make a comment about the situation of her grandson or her daughter's recent passing but she _did_ display an arsenal of colorful language.

Alas, it appears that Edward Lupin will live the orphaned life that Harry Potter was deprived of: the life in which he lost his parents but still had a family around him. It also appears that Edward's caretakers will have problems taking care of him because he displayed metamorphmagus powers.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Edward Lupin with a tuft of red hair being held by Molly Weasley before being handed over to Harry Potter. Edward's hair changes from red to black._ ]

 **-o-O-o-**

Trust me, I _will_ be keeping you readers up to what is going on in this child's life. After all, anyone close to Harry Potter is bound to do something of importance in their lifetime.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Shoutout to my best friend who came up with the title and gave me advice for storylines. You're the real MVP.**

 **Well, anyway, you should know that I'm a novice writer and don't expect this to be perfect but I'll do my best. I really wanted to tryout this concept because I never read a fanfiction compromised of news stories before and I wanted my first story to be unique. Reviews of all kind are welcome.**


	2. Are you Sirius?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **2: Are you Sirius? Harry and Ginevra Potter Announce Birth of Firstborn Son (2004)**

Can you believe it? Can you _believe_ that Harry and Ginevra Potter managed to hide the latter's pregnancy for the past nine months, without the public's knowledge? I certainly can't. After all, pregnancy is hard to hide.

I admit, I had my suspicions when Ginevra announced a short time off her time from the Holyhead Harpies only a few months following her wedding (see article _From Valentine Cards to Wedding Vows: The Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley Story_ ) but she of course explained her temporary break as a time to "slow down and breathe." That was a good enough explanation for anyone else-being that she fought in one of the most monumental battles in wizarding history, went to school for another year, went straight for tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies, and got married at the young age of 21 in the midst of playing pro Quidditch-but I had my suspicions.

But it was this morning a photo was leaked from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries showing Ginevra lying in a bed with a little baby and _everyone_ realized that we have been duped.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Ginevra Potter lying in a St. Mungo's bed with Harry standing beside her near tears as she holds a tiny baby in her arms. Ron Weasley is gripping Harry's shoulders as Hermione Granger is trying not to cry. Molly Weasley is crying as Arthur Weasley embraces her. Fleur Weasley and Angelina Johnson, sporting a new diamond ring on her finger, talk in the corner as Fleur holds her one-year old son-Louis. Four gingers-presumably Bill, Percy, George, and Charlie-all smile as they look at Ginevra_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

I quickly Apparated to St. Mungo's only to find that I was not alone. There was a mob scene of other reporters trying to get to the hospital room that housed the famous Potters but we were all quickly shushed out by the Weasley brothers. I cannot tell you which brother it was, being that I only saw the tops of their ginger heads, but judging by the screams and horrified reactions, I was under the assumption it was Bill Weasley, who-somehow-is the father to three adorable children who are no doubt going to be the cause of _several_ heartbroken of children for years to come (their mother is part-veela; it's bound to happen).

It wasn't until later today when Harry Potter issued a formal statement that we knew that we weren't all going crazy. He stated, "Yes, it's true. Ginny and I have a son-James Sirius Potter."

That is all he said. He didn't give us specifics of what he looked like (is he a ginger? Does he have black hair? Is he a healthy baby?) or why he chose to name his son after the man who allegedly _murdered_ his own parents-Sirius Black. Perhaps all that time being stressed out about defeated Voldemort caused some mental problems for the Boy Who Lived. But alas, he won't reveal.

So, what do you guys think is the reason for Harry Potter naming his son after his parents' murderer? Is Harry facing some troubling mental problems or is there more to this story that we don't know? Also, take the poll: Does James have ginger or black hair? I think it's black.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, I updated. That's a good start. If you want more of these, please review because it means a lot to see your reviews. And if you're worried about the length, don't worry. They get longer as the kids get older.**


	3. Teddy Lupin Leaves for Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **3: Teddy Lupin Leaves for Hogwarts (2009)**

We all knew this day was bound to come: Edward "Teddy" Lupin is now attending Hogwarts and is a Hufflepuff (information obtained through his fellow first year Hufflepuff, Brady McDaniels). Knowing that Harry Potter, his godfather, was bound to be there, I was not the only one at Platform 9 and ¾. Still, there was not enough reporters there to cover the absolute _mayhem_ that took place. I personally blame this mayhem on the fact that only Andromeda Tonks and Harry and Ginevra Potter were there to watch the entire Weasley-Potter clan, with the exception of newborn baby Lily Luna Potter. Why the other parents thought this was a good idea is beyond my knowledge.

Teddy Lupin has now developed his own personal look. People have stated that he has used his metamorphmagus powers to look like a perfect mix between his mother and father but I don't see it. Instead, I see what most people see: an eleven-year old boy with _blue hair_. Of course Teddy can change his appearance to what he fancies but it was quite a shock to see him with blue hair falling in his face, chasing after a crying Victoire Weasley.

Remember her? Firstborn of the beauty and the beast? Born on the two-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts? Well she had a _quite_ the temper tantrum that has become so iconic for veela to do after a discussion with her aunt, tears streaking her face. Teddy chased after her and pulled her aside for a chat.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Victoire Weasley runs away from Ginevra Potter, who looks rather exhausted and tired, with her mouth open wide as she screams and tears streaming down her face. Teddy Lupin runs after her with his blue hair falling in his face. He then bumps into another student's cart, causing his luggage to fall everywhere_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

Now I am not a stalker. I did not listen in on a conversation between a nine-year old and an eleven-year old but they do not know how to speak softly- _especially_ Victoire, who cried to Teddy about wanting to go to Hogwarts with him. It was quite adorable and heartwarming to see Victoire's smile after Teddy assured her that they're still going to be best of friends (highly unlikely now unless she gets to Hufflepuff like him and his mother).

Victoire and Teddy's conversation was ruined by Victoire's little sister Dominique. She scared the two before rather bluntly telling Teddy, "Victoire has a crush on you." Dominique then ran as fast as her little legs could carry her as Victoire chased after her with a red face, shouting a string of French words at her sister.

During Dominique and Victoire's chase, Dominique had knocked down poor little Lucy Weasley, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. The young girl promptly landed face-first into the ground and was laughed at by her cousins, James Potter and Fred Weasley II (who looks _nothing_ like his namesake if you were wondering).

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Dominique Weasley runs past Lucy Weasley, who is lying against the ground with her limbs sprawled outwards from her body. James Potter and Fred Weasley II are standing by, pointing at their younger cousin and laughing_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

James and Fred are soon scolded by Ginevra Potter. She then turns her attention to young Lucy, who is now sitting on the ground, bawling with a red face. Of course this provides as a distraction for James and Fred to stare at the train in wonder and amazement. After quickly chatting about wanting to go to Hogwarts, the two boys are joined by a boy with blonde hair: Louis Weasley, younger brother of Dominique and Victoire.

Louis wraps his arms around James and Fred like a new-age philosopher to declare they don't have the guts to step foot on the Hogwarts Express. Seeing this as a challenge, James and Fred II jump aboard the Hogwarts Express, nearly being stepped on by a couple of seventh years in the process.

I don't know whether it was the veela charm or the two boys' stupidity and juvenile consciences but either way, James and Fred II ended up on the Hogwarts Express. What went down, is unknown to me but I _do_ know that the boys were scolded by James's father after they found them, which was half an hour later. Of course, James and Fred II tried to blame it on Louis, who tried to seem all innocent by talking about Quidditch excitedly with Molly Weasley II. When asked, she agreed that Louis didn't talk to James or Fred II.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Harry Potter bending down on his knees so he could look at James Potter and Fred Weasley II better. James points backwards at Louis Weasley and Molly Weasley II before his father shakes his head disappointedly_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

Roxanne Weasley, Fred II's younger sister, then sticks her tongue out at her brother as some sort of childish sign of dominance, being that she didn't get in trouble for something. I am not sure of how important it is to young children but it looks rather important, being that Fred II crosses his arms and mutters about how his mother won't give him cookies later.

Thankfully Albus Severus Potter (Harry Potter just _loves_ to name his kids after controversial people doesn't he?) and Rose Granger-Weasley are only three and just sat against the wall while hitting each other. They were relatively calm with each other until a wand landed in front of their feet, courtesy to Dominique's ability to tackle people who are older than her.

So, with their natural toddler curiosity, Albus picked up the wand and shook it. What he exactly did is unknown but it is known that some excited wizard's robes now have the imprint of a large dog on it. Whether the Potters have a dog is now up in question, as Albus pointed at it excitedly and yelled, "Snuffles!"

The parent of the wizard who owns the wand in question quickly marched over and snatched it from Albus's hands, causing for both Albus and Rose to cry. Oddly enough, the dog jumped off the wizard's robes-the poor boy looked as if had seen a wanted convict in his kitchen-and transformed into a three-dimensional dog, which quickly ran to Albus and Rose.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _A middle-aged wizard with a balding head stares at young Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley in shock as a large black dog sits on the ground before them. Both Albus and Rose clap their hands and smile at the dog._ ]

 **-o-O-o-**

After Harry Potter stopped looking absolutely mortified at the sight of the dog (the real question here is, who is that dog?), he made the dog disappear. He calmed down Albus and Rose, promising them ice cream from Fortescue's. However, almost all the other children managed to _finally_ stay in the same spot-Dominique, James, Fred II, Louis, Roxanne, Molly II, Lucy-to hear this news, causing for them to all yell, "ICE CREAM!", at the top of their tiny lungs.

But finally, the Hogwarts Express let out a loud whistle, signalling it was about to leave. Teddy, clearly wanting to get on the train, embraces his godfather, Ginevra, and his grandmother, who was beginning to cry at the thought of her grandson going to Hogwarts. All the other kids, with the exception of a pouting Victoire, tackle him into a hug so it's just a mob of ginger hair and tiny limbs.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Harry and Ginevra Potter and Andromeda Tonks are smiling though Harry seems near tears and Andromeda is crying. Teddy's blue hair is the only part of his body visible as James and Fred II are tacked onto his body. Louis, Roxanne, and Dominique try to attack from the sides as Lucy and Molly II are unseen due to their small height. Victoire is seen nearby, pouting_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

Alas, the hug broke and Teddy turned to Victoire. Another whistle went out as a last warning for Teddy and the other kids not on the train yet. But Teddy, the ever chivalrous boy he is, hugs Victoire, who looked far too stunned (and here I thought veela aren't supposed to be shocked like that) to hug back. He then ran off, waving back to his family before a seventh year shoved him inside.

Harry seemed to be near tears but he really shouldn't look too sad. After all, there's at least a dozen more kids that'll take this quest eventually.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I think it's been almost a week since I updated and I probably should've done it during the week but I am easily distracted person that forgets a lot of things, like to put a period before com in the email address (it took me like 10 minutes to get in before I realized the mistake).**

 **Other than that, I think we're good. Hope you enjoyed reading about some Weasley-Potter (and Lupin) mayhem. Leave reviews to show your support.**


	4. Victoire Weasley Sorted into Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **4: Sorting Hat Mistake? Victoire Weasley Sorted into Ravenclaw (2011)**

It has been rumored that the Sorting Hat makes mistakes but I think that _this_ is the capstone to all of the Sorting Hat rumors. Why do you ask? Because Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) and Bill Weasley's daughter was sorted into _Ravenclaw_ , the house known for their _intelligence_.

We can all agree that after Fleur's performance in the Triwizard Tournament that she's not as bright as many hoped she'd be. Yes, she and many others still maintain that she was the only one attacked by the grindylows in the Second Task and was targeted during the Third Task but honestly, no one cares Fleur. Go complain about your failures to people who care because no one outside the Weasleys and Delacours care.

I personally believe that Bill Weasley has _some_ intelligence, being a Curse Breaker after all. He certainly doesn't display much intelligence when it has to do with looking presentable, as his hair is still long and wears a fang earring like he's in his twenties. Perhaps he only does it to appease his vain wife. I'm frankly still surprised she never left, being as she's a beautiful (empty-headed and vain but still beautiful) woman who is from a wealthy family. She must've been over the moon when the Weasleys found themselves in vast amounts of wealth thanks to grateful civilians and Molly and Arthur's children having successful jobs.

Back on topic, Bill displayed the main Gryffindor quality of bravery, exemplified by his mutilated face after a nasty battle back in 1997. Meanwhile, Fleur's house is unknown ( _certainly_ not Ravenclaw) so many like myself assumed that Victoire would be a Gryffindor.

But Victoire did confirm that she's a Ravenclaw in an official statement she sent to us at the _Daily Prophet_ (why? I personally don't know. Perhaps to get more attention; she's part-veela after all).

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Letter_ : _Dear Staff of the_ Daily Prophet _,_

 _I would like to inform you that I have been officially sorted into Ravenclaw._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Victoire Apolline Weasley_ ]

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Victoire Weasley smiles brightly, with her platinum blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders, wearing her robes and the blue Ravenclaw tie popping out in contrast against her dark colored uniforms_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

Of course I won't make too many assumptions about the young girl. She _is_ only eleven after all. Perhaps she's a genius. Perhaps she's a bit more eccentric, like Luna Lovegood was back in her Hogwarts days (oh who am I kidding? She still is eccentric). Perhaps the Sorting Hat _did_ make a mistake. Who knows? Only the Hat and Victoire.

It seems as if the Weasley kids won't be restricted to Gryffindor anymore and their possibilities are now opened up to all four houses, perhaps even Slytherin. With that being said, take the poll: Will there be a Weasley in Slytherin?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Was it a week since I last updated? I'm not entirely sure but I've got the next chapter ready and it's all about Teddy and Victoire.**

 **Also, I've got intentions for OCs to be main characters so I'll warn you now. The biggest one is probably Alice Longbottom II and she'll be James and Fred's age (born in 2004). I know JK never mentioned her but I was inspired to make her after scrolling through Pinterest with my friend. The other OCs will be supporting characters and love interests.**

 **If there's interest, I'll make a Frank Longbottom II but as of right now, there's no plans for him so review if you want a Frank Longbottom II (or just another sibling for Alice in general).**

 **Just review in general.**


	5. How Teddy Lupin Stared Death in the Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **5: How Teddy Lupin Stared Death in the Face Twice (2014)**

Teddy Lupin's parents were a werewolf and metamorphmagus-quite an interesting lineage don't you think? Well, his lineage turned out to be his downfall this Saturday when Hufflepuff went up against Gryffindor in a Quidditch match.

Teddy is currently a sixth year, boasting two badges on his uniforms-one for Quidditch captain and one for Prefect. He plays Seeker for the Hufflepuffs, which makes sense being that his godfather was a Seeker back in his day in Hogwarts. In his match, Hufflepuff won 370-120, leading to an exciting end to a match that was tied for the most part.

Now, what happened in the match isn't what matters. No, it's what happened _after_.

Parker Brooks, hotheaded fifth year and temperamental Gryffindor Beater, had been approached by Teddy. Teddy had offered Parker a water bottle due to Parker's vast amount of sweating. He took the water and people reported that they saw something silver slip into the bottle before Parker gave it back to Teddy, telling him, "I don't need your pity, Lupin."

Then, Teddy took a swig of the water and those on the sight watched in horror as he "doubled over, clutching his stomach." Hufflepuff Dustin Macmillan stated, "I've never seen Teddy yell and scream that loud before. It was really heartbreaking to hear. He was crying and yelling-yelling for someone, _anyone_ to help him."

Madame Pomfrey was quickly brought down to the pitch to give him immediate medical attention. The rest of the crowd was forced to leave, except for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Victoire and Dominique Weasley stayed however, after having an intense yelling match with Headmaster McGonagall. Several people reported that Victoire was growing talons during the quarrel.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Madame Pomfrey kneels over the unconscious body of Teddy Lupin in the foreground. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team looks distraught, trying all not to cry. Dominique Weasley is gesticulating rather violently as her sister grows talons during their shouting match with Headmaster McGonagall_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

It was then announced that Teddy had been poisoned by silver powder, something that is lethal towards werewolves. Though Teddy himself isn't a werewolf, his werewolf lineage was enough to cause for him to slip unconsciousness.

He was sent to St. Mungo's for further treatment. He was kept in St. Mungo's for a few days to recuperate, only taken a few visitors. His grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, had been bawling over his bedside, despite how he told her that she was fine. Harry and Ginevra Potter, along with the rest of the Weasleys, were worried but relieved to see that he was alright.

None was more relieved than Victoire Weasley, who had admitted to harboring a childhood crush for him. She has made dozens of claims that she was over it, even having gone to Hogsmeade on a reported date with Jasper Biles just recently.

But she was _clearly_ not over it as she sat by Teddy's bed. She sat there and talked to him, thinking that he was still unconscious when in reality he had awoken hours beforehand and was just sleeping. She told poured her naive 14 year old heart out to him, telling him that she still has a crush on him, and kissed him before walking out. Victoire seemed unaware that Teddy was awake, with his hair bubblegum pink. I have been told that his hair reflected his emotions so I can only guess what pink means.

Only a few minutes later, Teddy got out of his bed to the waiting room where his family and Victoire was. Without missing a beat or paying attention to the shocked reactions of the rest of the family, he took Victoire and pulled her out of the waiting room. Once outside, he snogged her until James Sirius Potter walked in on them and yelled, "TEDDY'S SNOGGING VICTOIRE!"

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Teddy Lupin looks disheveled and tired with his hair messed up. He presses Victoire up against the nearest wall, his hands on her hips and a smile on his face. Victoire looks shocked before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

It was then that Teddy Lupin stared death in the face for the second time. But now, death was Bill Weasley's glare. He looks rather terrifying with his scars from his encounter with Fenrir Greyback but Teddy didn't waver under his harsh yells about staying away from his daughter.

Teddy seemed to pick up on his godfather's sarcasm, responding with, "Sorry but she's the one that can't stay away from me."

What happened next is unknown but it does appear that Teddy survived whatever happened next, being that he was at Hogwarts on Wednesday. It seems as though Bill gave in or the children don't care, as Teddy was spotted holding hands with Victoire as they walked to the Great Hall together.

Ah young love. It is nothing short of a tragedy. Just ask Jasper Biles-the poor lad looked rather crushed when he saw Victoire with Teddy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I would like to thank the snow that is plaguing the northeast for my two days off from school. I'm not too fond of snow but the fact that I get off from school and don't have play practice are upsides that I think outweigh the snow.**

 **And on the subject of Alice getting a sibling, she'll be getting a little sister named Augusta. They're both blonde by the way.**


	6. Louis Weasley Joins Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **6: Louis Weasley Joins Slytherin (2014)**

For all those who responded 'yes' to the poll with the question of "Will there ever be a Weasley in Slytherin?", you are right. The world was in for a shock when Louis Weasley, a first year, sported the silver and green robes for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Louis Weasley's blonde hair is ruffled by the wind as he flies to the opposing team's hoops with the Quaffle in his hands_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

I am starting to think that Fleur Weasley should put on the Sorting Hat, see what house she should've been in because despite the Weasleys being all Gryffindors, two of her children have been placed into other houses: Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

We all know that family takes in a percentage of what matters during the sorting-just look at the Malfoys and Weasleys-so either Victoire's and Louis's personal values and personalities outweighs their family lineage or Fleur should've been in either of the two houses (I personally think Slytherin; she isn't smart enough for Ravenclaw).

But Louis seemed to fit in with the Slytherins rather easily in his first Quidditch match. I admit it was odd to see Weasley emblazoned on the back of Slytherin robes but no one cared as they watched Louis score a record amount of Quaffles in a Hogwarts game-22. Slytherin Captain Tiana Higgs boasted a cocky smirk as she flew over to a Slytherin during the match after Louis passed the previous record of 15.

It's unknown where Louis inherited such Chaser skills. Yes, his father played Quidditch but he wasn't _that_ good. His aunt Ginevra seems like the most likely candidate to have taught him Quidditch, though it seems clear that his skills will surpass hers. Not to mention he's a _superb_ flyer. Only few can fly with the skill and grace that Louis possesses.

When asked on who taught him to fly, Louis told me, "Oh, Mama's good friends with Viktor Krum. He gave me flying lessons when we were younger. Guess they paid off."

So dear old Fleur is still good friends with Viktor Krum. I wouldn't blame her for keeping her other male friends close; her husband's scars are _quite_ terrifying.

The new Head of Slytherin, Professor Henry Wells, had been kind enough to give us an insight on Louis's personality around Hogwarts. He had commented that Louis is scraping by his classes just enough to remain on the Quidditch team. He gave insight on as to how Louis got on the team. Louis allegedly snuck into the Quidditch tryouts and had even Polyjuiced himself as a second year student KJ Smart (you should know that the potion got him extra credit in Potions as he had been brewing the potion since around July, before he had even began attending Hogwarts). Louis eventually revealed himself and was almost denied his spot until Mcgonagall was practically guilted into letting him on the team because she had let Harry Potter join his Gryffindor team at the same age.

Headmaster McGonagall only gave me the cold shoulder when I asked her about it. It seems as if McGonagall didn't like the idea of being proven wrong. Shouldn't a Headmaster be a bit more open to admitting her mistakes?

Thankfully, Molly Weasley II (first year, Hufflepuff) is a bit too airheaded to stay quiet about their personal lives like the rest of their siblings. She was absolutely _delighted_ to give me a response as to who Louis is.

"Oh Louis is a lovely cousin! He is an awfully good Quidditch player but there are sometimes where he can get a big head and be awfully boastful of himself-he does that a lot. Other than that he's a very nice guy."

I tried to ask Louis's sisters about what they thought of their brother but I got less than enjoyable reactions. Victoire politely declined while Dominique said to me in French (on an unrelated note, what does "Vas te faire encule" mean?).

When I told Louis of his classmates' opinions, he replied with, "They're all just jealous of me. I mean, it's human nature to hate what you can't have."

So, take the question remains: Is Louis more Slytherin or more Weasley? Weasleys have been known for their wild behavior, albeit they are also have been known to do anything for family and are generally more polite than cocky. Yet here is Louis Weasley, behaving like your average Slytherin: cocky, rising to fame, not caring about other people's opinions.

I think that it's only a matter of time before Louis is disowned. It has been reported that the Weasleys don't like Slytherins and Louis seems to become more like a Slytherin every day.

So perhaps we'll find our first catastrophe in the Weasley family.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I realized I haven't said this yet but I will be choosing to ignore the Cursed Child. I know there's a lot of disagreement over it and I personally didn't like it. I will however be keeping some things, like Albus being an antisocial butterfly and him and Scorpius being best friends. The whole main plot, including Voldemort and Bellatrix's child (why would Voldemort, who is incapable of love and I'm assuming lust too, have sex?), will be ignored in this story.**

 **Translation:** **Vas te faire encule-fuck you (how I currently feel towards Wisconsin for busting my bracket)**

 **Review to show your support!**


	7. Meet James Potter II and Fred Weasley II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **7: Meet James Potter II and Fred Weasley II , New Pranksters (2015)**

It's been made quite clear that James Potter I was quite the prankster back in his days in Hogwarts and Fred Weasley was one half of the infamous prankster Weasley pair. Those two are hard enough to beat in pranking, but there's also the pair of the George Weasley and the late Fred Weasley.

It turns out, people can live up to those high pranking expectations.

James Potter II and Fred Weasley II were both reportedly locked in their dorms after setting off a fireworks show in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Unlike the Weasleys' fireworks show, this firework show was clearly just a sign of juvenile behavior and foolishness.

When asked about their punishment, Headmaster McGonagall told us, "It was a blatant sign of disrespect towards the faculty of Hogwarts. I don't care about their last names: they need to show respect."

This isn't the first time that James II and Fred II got into trouble. They had snuck off into the Forbidden Forest during Halloween to plant real spiders throughout the campus. They also had been the ones to dye the hairs of the Slytherin players Gryffindor red before their biggest match of the season; they did the same to Hufflepuff, despite their reputation of being the sweethearts of Hogwarts.

I imagine that George Weasley must be pleased with his son and nephew and perhaps Harry Potter is okay with it too but it's a definite that Angelina Weasley and Ginevra Potter are not. Students report that James and Fred have received more Howlers than they have good grades. No doubt the mothers wish they behaved more like their fellow 11 year-old child of a war hero, Alice Longbottom II. The meek Hufflepuff is currently much more well-behaved and boasts better grades, though that may have to do with her father being a respected teacher there.

Really it doesn't matter though. James and Fred children of war heroes and in the Weasley family. No matter what they do, they'll be able to do whatever they want in their lives if they just tell them who their parents are.

It's quite troubling to think about, how they'll be able to do whatever they want in their lives just because of their parents. I say it's high time that we stop treating these kids like their gods and remind ourselves that they're still just ordinary wizards like us. The only difference between us and them is that they have a famous family lineage.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. It's been pretty busy. I finished the performances in my school play and then track started up and track is making my entire body feel like it wants to combust on itself so there's that. I hope a James and Fred factor will suffice for my poor reliability.**


	8. Are They Over?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **8: Are They Over? Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley Appear to be Broken Up (2015)**

We should've seen this coming. The wizarding world's favorite couple is officially broken up, as of Teddy Lupin's graduation from Hogwarts. Victoire Weasley will be returning to Hogwarts next year for her sixth year and Teddy Lupin will be leaving to attend Auror training so we should've expected a breakup to happen.

But on his _graduation_?

Teddy was seen missing following the ceremony and was found crying in the Hufflepuff common room, being comforted by his closest friends. His best friend Brady McDaniels told off all of the reporters when asked about his state but accidentally let it slip about his current situation when he yelled, "Oi! Give the man some space! His girlfriend just broke up with him!"

It's currently unknown as to why Teddy and Victoire have gone their separate ways but it can be assumed it has to do with the challenges that come with being in different stages of their lives.

I asked about Victoire's whereabouts because she mysteriously disappeared from the graduation ceremony and her friend Hailey Duckworth was heard saying, "I don't know. Said something about going to France."

This claim quickly spread across Hogwarts and her parents quickly Apparated to their Aunt Gabrielle's home in France. The wizarding world was torn between Team Teddy and Team Victoire, as they were both acting like they were the one who were dumped. In fact, the apparent amount of mail being sent to Victoire asking about whether or not if she was still okay, Fleur Weasley had to issue an official statement to the _Daily Prophet_ :

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Letter_ : _Dear Staff at the_ Daily Prophet _,_

 _I would like you to tell your readers that my daughter is very much alive and is not dead. The most you will be knowing is that she will be spending the summer in France so please don't address any mail regarding her breakup with Teddy Lupin to my house. Instead, just don't send any. Mind your own business. She is a 16 year old girl and you're spending your time obsessing over her first breakup. Congratulations, this is what you spend your time doing. I hope you're happy with your lives._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fleur Weasley_ ]

 **-o-O-o-**

With the announcement that Victoire is staying in France, rumors have begun to swirl on whether or not Victoire will be staying in Hogwarts come next fall. Is Victoire considering a transfer to her mother's old school? The possibility is very much alive, being that Beauxbatons did accept her and her siblings. Madame Maxine stated she would "be delighted and thrilled" to teach Victoire.

The real question however is, what went wrong in their relationship that caused Victoire to be driven to live in _France_ for a summer?

No matter what it is, this is the first tragedy of the Weasley family. You may not think that a breakup is considered to be a tragedy but can you imagine how awkward the family gatherings will be? The sexual tension will be higher than the Astronomy Tower.

Even I have to admit that I was rooting for the two of them. They seemed like a fairy tale romance come true: your crush finally notices you to be more than just your childhood best friend and you begin to date. They were such a cute couple too, snogging in the corners of the Quidditch World Cup and sending each other Howlers in the middle of class whenever they were bored.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin hold hands as they walk with alongside each other in the Hogwarts hallways. They're smiling and laughing with each other, oblivious to the stares from others_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

Perhaps it was meant to be this way. Perhaps they just weren't me want to be and they'll find their true soulmate out there in the real world because let's face it, you don't just find your soulmate like that that easily in the real world.

I think it's refreshing. It's high-time that these kids found out about the real world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I know. It's been a while. I'm sorry. I'll try to go on a spam for the next couple days because I was surprised with a trip to Canada.**

 **And I guess I'm sorry that I broke up Teddy and Victoire if any of you guys were fans. I kind of took it from the context that they were snogging in Rita Skeeter's article from 2014 and in the epilogue, James seemed surprised to see them snogging. I figured that there was no way that James couldn't have not known about their relationship for like three years so I interpreted it as they broke up somewhere down the line.**

 **So yeah. Review. Share. Favorite. Follow. Whatever other verb can fit into this category.**


	9. Albus Potter is a Slytherin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **9: Albus Potter is a Slytherin! (2017)**

Can you believe it? Not only is there _one_ Weasley in Slytherin but now there's _two_! Yes, because today on September 1st, 2017, Albus Potter was confirmed to have been sorted into Slytherin by a third year Slytherin, Shawn Flint.

"Oh yeah. It was really stressful watching it. He was there for quite some time but I was delighted to have Albus placed into Slytherin. He seems like a nice fella," Shawn answered the _Daily Prophet_.

I honestly couldn't believe it when I found out about Albus being in Slytherin. Rose Granger-Weasley being in Gryffindor and Scorpius Malfoy being in Slytherin doesn't surprise me all that much but Albus being in _Slytherin_ is just something else.

His father fought against a Slytherin. His parents were against Slytherin with all their hearts. It seems rather troubling to think that Albus is now a Slytherin. It rather seems like some sort of betrayal to his parents, being in the same house as the man who attempted to murder them and take over the wizarding world.

Albus Potter was unavailable for an interview unfortunately. I imagine he must be embarrassed of sorts to be in Slytherin. It was stated that he was overheard saying that he didn't want to be in Slytherin. It makes me wonder what conspired between him and the Sorting Hat, who decided that he was worthy of being considered cunning enough to be a Slytherin.

The only member of his family that seems even _remotely_ pleased is his cousin Louis Weasley, the Chaser of the Slytherin team and is considered to be the next great Chaser of his generation. He was more than delighted to give his remarks about Albus being in Slytherin.

"Al being in Slytherin is great! No one in my family is in Slytherin and it's nice knowing that I'm not alone. We're going to shake the bad reputation of Slytherin. Just you see."

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Louis Weasley has his younger cousin Albus Potter in a chokehold. He's ruffling up his messy black hair. Their Slytherin green ties are evident against their uniforms_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

Will we see? It's doubtable. The Slytherin house has too much blood on its hands in my opinion to ever be considered a respectable house ever again. It produced the most evil witches and wizards known to mankind-Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy-so it's going to take more than just a stud Chaser and a son of the Chosen One to fix centuries of mistakes.

Take the poll: Will the Slytherin house ever redeem itself? And if so, will it be thanks to Louis Weasley and Albus Potter?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so I haven't updated in like three months. My bad. I sort of took a break from it because I wasn't too sure if there'd still be an audience for it so I'll appreciate reviews, follows, or favorites so I know whether or not to continue this story. I've got a couple more articles written up so I will be posting more if I see people will be reading them.**

 **I hope you all have a nice day whenever you're reading this and enjoy your summer (you know, if it's still summer when you see this chapter).**


	10. Teddy and Victoire are Back Together!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **10: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley Officially Back Together! (2017)**

It's been over a year since the power couple of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley broke up for reasons that remain to be kept between the Weasley clan. We all thought that they would be done for a long time, being that Victoire is still at school and has committed to training with the Healers in St. Mungo's to become a professional Healer and Teddy is entering his second year of Auror training.

But, we were all proven wrong when hundreds of people sent in photos of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin snogging in Platform 9 ¾ like they were still dating.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Teddy Lupin, distinguishable by his turquoise hair, has his hands on Victoire Weasley's hips as he backs her against a wall. Victoire's hands run through his hair and is maneuvering her leg to wrap around his, showing off skin on her thigh_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

It's unknown what drove them to begin snogging like they're still intimate but it is known that they're apparently back together, as after Victoire and Teddy left their dark corner, people swarmed them with questions. They ignored them for the whole walk with hands clasped together and chatted amongst themselves. It wasn't until after Victoire went on the Hogwarts Express and she kissed Teddy on the lips one last time that Teddy told the crowd, "What you looking at? Can't a boyfriend escort his bloody amazing girlfriend off to school?"

While we don't know why exactly they got back together or what drove them to get back together in that certain point in time, we _do_ know that the power couple of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley are back together and that's enough to make everyone happy.

Majority of the family seemed to be happy. Dominique was whooping and hollering for her sister and was quoted saying, "Get him sis!" Alice and Molly, the Hufflepuff duo, were going crazy and seemed to be overjoyed that they're back together. James looked excited to see that they're back together and Louis looked ready to tackle Teddy for kissing his older sister, though Teddy could probably beat Louis to a pulp. Bill seemed to be less than pleased at the rather public and inappropriate snogging but his wife Fleur seemed to be quite pleased at the news her daughter is dating her childhood romance again.

So all in all, the famous family seems be as happy as the rest as the wizarding world that Teddy and Victoire are back together.

(What has the world come to where two teenagers getting back together is worthy enough of making the entire wizarding world happy?)

* * *

 **Author's Note: So it took me like a little over 10 days to update? It's probs a new update record for me and I am mildly proud of myself for it. Well really, I don't know if I've mentioned this before but from about this year on, the storylines get more intricate and more involved and explore more themes. Whether or not you agree with the details in the story is up to you, as we all know Rita Skeeter is not a reliable source. Kind of what I intended from the beginning, for you guys as the readers to decide whether or not Rita is making all these articles up and if the next gen kids' lives are actually like this.**

 **So, as usual: read, review, favorite, follow to keep the story going.**


	11. Destroying the Family Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **11: Destroying the Family Name: Unlikely Friendships Form in the Slytherin House (2017)**

Today is the apocalypse. Do you know why? Because today, Slytherin Quidditch Captain Louis Weasley held tryouts to find himself a new Seeker to fill the gap on his team and Scorpius Malfoy showed up, apparently wanting to make a name for himself in his first year despite the fact that first years are traditionally not allowed to compete.

One notable exception to the first year rule is Harry Potter. It is well-known that Harry and Scorpius's father Draco Malfoy. They were rivals in the classroom, on the pitch, and on the battlefield, as Draco Malfoy was close to Voldemort during the Second Wizarding World. I have been told the two are civil now but no doubt there is still tension between the two men.

Another exception is Louis Weasley, who reportedly Polyjuiced himself as a second year to sneak into tryouts (how Louis got his hands on Polyjuice as a first year is still a mystery). Captain Tiana Higgs liked his determination and skill as a Chaser and let him join the team. In his first act as Captain, Louis gathered with the three other Captains-Eugene Zhu of Ravenclaw, Gavin Lincroft of Gryffindor, and Jaxon Smith of Hufflepuff-to protest in favor of abolishing the rule saying first years cannot be on the Quidditch team.

"I mean, a lot of half-bloods and purebloods grew up flying on brooms. Why should they have to wait a _year_ to stay off the pitch?" Louis had said when asked about the issue at hand.

A few upperclassmen have disagreed with Louis's protests though. They have all elected to remain anonymous when they gave their remarks. One particular remark includes, "Weasley needs to get over himself. He's not doing this for the first years, he's doing it for him. He's trying to make a good legacy for himself."

The first years were rather enthusiastic by the movement Louis started. While only one first year made it onto a roster, many first years have proven their age has no correlation to their Quidditch skills. Rose Granger-Weasley had not made the Gryffindor team but made its reserve team instead. She told sources, "A lot of us didn't make the actual team but we proved we have skill and we could make a difference given more time and training."

The lucky first year that scored a spot on a team-appropriately the Slytherin team-is Scorpius Malfoy, who reportedly was the fastest amongst those who came to tryout for the position of the Seeker. He was over the moon when Louis announced him to be Seeker and was added to the roster in time for the team photoshoot for an article in the sports section of the _Daily Prophet_ (the article is 'Meet the New Faces of Quidditch').

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Louis Weasley has Scorpius Malfoy in a lighthearted chokehold, evident by the huge grins on their faces._ ]

 **-o-O-o-**

Scorpius seemed rather happy and giddy to be the new Seeker. He told me rather excitedly, "It's great isn't it? I didn't think that I'd make the team but Louis says that I can be really great if I worked at it. He said I can go with him to Bulgaria so Viktor Krum can teach me some tricks. _Viktor Krum_! How cool is that?"

The young Malfoy doesn't seem to carry what people consider to be the traditional Malfoy traits: cockiness, superiority, sneer. In contrast, he seems like an innocent young lad that doesn't know about his family's infamous history. It makes you wonder whether or not his parents told him about their infamous legacy. I wouldn't blame them. The things that Malfoys have done are appalling.

He hasn't indicated whether or not if he's popular, though several Slytherins who wish to name anonymous have stated otherwise. One reports, "The kid just sits alone most of the time. Honestly, he's so quiet it makes me wonder if he's mute."

Louis Weasley has made it clear though that he wants his young protege to become better friends with his teammates. He has been reportedly sitting with him during meals. Due to Louis's popularity as Quidditch Captain, a part-veela, and a Weasley, Scorpius has reportedly been given much more respect than he had previously before Louis began looking out for him.

I asked Louis about whether or not he cares about the whole Malfoy family name. He scoffed in French and told me, "Family name shouldn't have this much influence on our lives. It's nothing more than that-just a name. Scor's a good kid and I don't want him to have a bad life because of that."

Louis doesn't appear to be the only traitor in the Weasley family to be befriending the Malfoy spawn. Albus Potter has been stated by many to have been hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy.

 _Yes_.

 _Albus Potter_ and _Scorpius Malfoy_ are reportedly friends.

The thought is quite troubling. Do their parents know? They're bound to know eventually but their reaction is currently a mystery. I was convinced Albus was going to be disowned by being in Slytherin but I was proven wrong (so far). We all know their fathers were the worst of enemies when they were in Hogwarts and they probably will find it awkward to talk to each other whenever their kids hang out.

I personally believe Albus and Scorpius's newfound friendship to be that of a way for them to just get mock their parents. Perhaps it's that they're the two outcasts of the Slytherin house, with Albus being one of two in the Weasleys to be a Slytherin and Scorpius not being your traditional Malfoy. It's a friendship most definitely made out of desperation and loneliness that is bound to end in tragedy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, an update. I don't really know what else to say but follow, favorite, review, and all that jazz. Oh yeah, and PM me if you watch the ABC show Boy Band. It has nothing to do with Harry Potter but I'm really like the show.**


	12. Did James Sirius Potter Use Bribery?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **12: Did James Sirius Potter Use Bribery to Become Gryffindor's Newest Beater? (2017)**

We all know that Harry and Ginevra Potter are _phenomenal_ Quidditch players. Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century (now ironically joined in that category by Scorpius Malfoy) and won a total of two House Cups at his time in Hogwarts. Ginevra Potter also won two House Cups and played professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies and the England national team.

Naturally, we expected that their children would inherit their god-like Quidditch genes but James S. Potter failed to make the Quidditch team for two years in a row. According to him, he has failed to make the Quidditch team because "Gryffindor is just that talented." When I heard that, I wasn't too sure whether it was meant as a compliment to his house or as an insult to himself and I still am not sure. Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head Boy Gavin Lincroft stated in last year's Hogwarts Quidditch article in the _Daily Prophet_ that "James isn't just as good as the Martin twins." Gavin's comment is no doubt true, as Isaac and Ian Martin are poised to start on the Appleby Arrows by the start of the season but the debate of James's Quidditch skills are still up for debate.

While James's true Quidditch skills against the best of the best in Hogwarts is unknown, he has been proven to be a rather good Beater. Last year, he filled in as a Beater in a Quidditch game for Ian Porter and held his own against the Slytherin Beaters Cole Robinson and Leanne Taylor, two much more experienced Beaters. The former even went pro this summer. So it's safe to say that if he were in any other house, chances are likely he would've made the team had he been in any other house by now. After all, that's how Molly Weasley II made it onto the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as their Keeper.

This September though, James got his chance to prove that he is worthy of being a full-time member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Gavin appointed him a Beater for this Quidditch season. What is kind of surprising is that Fred Weasley II wasn't given the other spot but rather fifth year Cormac McLaggen Jr. was given it. I'm not saying that Cormac Jr. is worse than Fred in my opinion but I knew _something_ was wrong.

Why do I think this? Well, an overwhelming number of students who went to the Quidditch tryouts have gone on record to say that not only Fred out performed both James and Cormac Jr. when it came to both flying _and_ sending away Bludgers from their teammates, but James was worse than both. Now you must be thinking, if this is the case: how did James and Cormac Jr. end up on the team and not Fred?

Seventh year Gryffindor Owen Lavine informed me that he overheard Gavin and James talking in the locker room after the first game of the season. Owen told me that he heard Gavin say, "Dude, you didn't have to ask for a spot on the team. You're a great Beater. You would've made it either way." Owen has also stated that Gavin Lincroft unexpectedly has more galleons than previous years, even though the Lincroft family has been stated to be as wealthy as the Weasleys were in the 90s. It would not be crazy to suggest that James, a boy born into the Potter family fortune, paid Gavin to give him a spot on the team.

Headmistress McGonagall has batted an eye to the conspiracy theory revolving the Quidditch team, implying that she doesn't care whether or not her precious house is corrupt. Maybe we've been misjudging the wrong house. Perhaps we should be taking a closer eye to Gryffindor. After all, those kids must feel invincible knowing the famous celebrities came out of their house.

When asked about the potential bribery, Gavin stated, "Must've misheard me." That's all he said. If that isn't an indication that something is up, I don't know what is.

James Potter quickly denied the claims that he paid Gavin being on the team. He "has no idea" about where these claims came from and "feels insulted that people think he can't make the Quidditch team without paying someone." (Can you _blame_ people for thinking that? He hasn't exactly been the Quidditch god like his cousin Louis is.)

Cormac Jr., who is reportedly spending more time with his fellow Beater, was rather annoyed with the constant questions about the scandal and told me to leave. Fred however was rather eager to answer the questions I had about James's Quidditch scandal.

"Uh, cheat? I'm not too sure about that-he _is_ loaded though-but I don't think he'd cheat. At least I hope he wouldn't."

That's a lot of doubt for his supposed best friend. Is Fred _jealous_ of James because he made the Quidditch team? He was saying for years that he and James promised they would both make the Quidditch team together or not at all but apparently he and James think differently about how tight their bond is. Not to mention, it seems that James has decided to hang out with Cormac Jr. more than his cousin and fellow prankster.

I asked the other two Gryffindor third year that make up the quartet known as the Raiders (why they have elected to self-nickname themselves is beyond me) what they thought of the situation revolving around the other half of their group. Scarlett Jordan was quick to defend James, saying, "Oh just leave him alone, will you? He made a Quidditch team. There isn't any scandal behind it. Go bother someone else." Matthew Wood had a simpler response: "I just want to beat Slytherin in the House Cup." I also asked the two boys' childhood friend Alice Longbottom II of Hufflepuff and she said, "They're both good guys that wouldn't think any less of each other. They're not cousins, they're like brothers. I don't think James making the team and Fred not will change that. I also don't think James making the team will stop me and Hufflepuff from winning the House Cup so there's that too."

This still leaves many questions up in the air. Will Fred and James have a falling out? (While I want to say yes because they're teenagers, I feel like Scarlett will act as Hermione and keep them together.) Is Fred jealous of James? (Of course.) Did James make the Quidditch team on his own terms? (Doubtable.) Did someone help him? (Believable.) How did Gavin come into this money? (Take your own guess.) Are the two situations related? (If you can read, you'll say yes.)

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, an update. I don't have much else to say, other than that I used more parentheses in this they I usually do use. The only other thing I have to say is to review, favorite, follow, and tell your friends.**


	13. The Yule Ball is Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **13: The Yule Ball is Back! (2017)**

Yes, you read that title right. This year, Hogwarts will host a Yule Ball for not only its students, but also for students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. It may sound as if the three schools brought back the infamous Triwizard Tournament and you didn't hear about it yet but that is not the case. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang decided their students should interact more and they revived the Yule Ball in hopes of doing just that. They have even stated they hope the ball will become an annual event. When asked as to why not just bring back the Triwizard Tournament along with the ball, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, stated that bringing back the tournament back would be a "disgrace to Cedric Diggory's name and what his death stood for."

Cedric Diggory's death was tragic but what about all the other kids who died in the Triwizard Tournament? You don't see their names on memorials but Cedric Diggory's is plastered everywhere as if he was some god amongst men. It is a highly popular opinion his death marked the beginning of the Second Wizarding War but everyone _still_ just neglects that Triwizard Champions, younger than he was at the time of his death, died before truly beginning their lives. _That_ is a tragedy.

Regardless, this Yule Ball shall continue on, barring no unforeseen circumstances. It is scheduled to take place on December 23rd, as the schools want to be able to send their students home in time for the Christmas holidays every year should the ball become an annual tradition. They have also stated they plan for the location of the Yule Ball to rotate every year: this year being held in Hogwarts, next year in Beauxbatons, the year after that in Durmstrang, etc. The visiting schools will arrive three weeks prior to the Yule Ball, to allow their students to interact with students from other schools and for the biggest change: the _Triwizard Quidditch Cup_.

Not wanting to eliminate the healthy competition between the schools, the Triwizard Quidditch Cup has been approved. A week before the Yule Ball, the three schools will put forth their best Quidditch team to play for the Triwizard Quidditch Cup. The Quidditch trials will be held before the three schools get together. Don't fret; I will be in attendance at the Hogwarts Quidditch trials to get you the latest on a team that will no doubt be in turmoil because of well-known Gryffindor bias and intense house rivalries.

The Yule Ball was announced to students just a week ago but sources have informed me that students already have dates. Most were your run-of-the-mill students that neither you nor I heard of before but a few students' names have caught my eye.

The most shocking to me was Victoire Weasley.

You're probably rolling your eyes and saying, "She's dating Teddy Lupin. Of course she's going with him." The former is true-she _is_ dating Teddy Lupin-but the latter is false. Several students have informed me that rather than being accompanied by her boyfriend to the Yule Ball, she will be attending the Yule Ball with the Head Boy, Gavin Lincroft.

If you are an avid reader of mine, you should remember him: the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain that allegedly gave James Sirius Potter a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team because he was bribed. You must be wondering how a guy accused of allowing corruptions became Head Boy but McGonagall had stated earlier in the year he was made Head Boy, despite _not_ being a Prefect and failing two of his OWLs, because of his "incredible leadership skills, the way the student body respects him in comparison to the prefects in his year."

Please, I'm not buying it. McGonagall most likely wanted a Gryffindor to be one of the two students in charge of the student body of Hogwarts. There is no doubt in my mind that she is biased to her own house. Maybe Gavin begged the Headmistress to allow him to be Head Boy so he could qualify for Auror training, as it was stated by Gavin himself at a Quidditch game last year he "really wants to be an Auror" and McGonagall decided to take pity on him. All I know is that because Gavin was named the Head Boy, he has sparked a somewhat confusing relationship with the Head Girl, Victoire Weasley herself.

As you know, they are attending the Yule Ball together. But, according to seventh year Slytherin and Prefect Bianca Wells, the pair hated each other in the beginning. Bianca told me, "Victoire was pissed he made Head Boy. She said that she didn't know how the hell he got Head Boy and that he didn't take his responsibilities seriously. I mean, she's not wrong. He's such a prat, always laidback and blowing off meetings just so he could go snog some girl." It seems as though that girl may have just been Victoire herself as many students have stated that Victoire and Gavin have been on better terms since the start of the year. The pair were reportedly constantly fighting with each other for the first few weeks of school but now, it seems that has changed. A student who wishes to remain anonymous has sent in a picture of the two at breakfast, where they apparently blatantly break the rules about sitting at their own table by going to the other's table every day.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Victoire Weasley sits amongst Gryffindors, set apart by her blue tie, sits alongside Gavin Lincroft. They are caught mid-laugh. Victoire is hitting Gavin's chest with her hand as they laugh_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

It's unknown as to what Teddy Lupin thinks of his girlfriend's new friendship with Gavin, who Bianca described as "the hottest guy in Hogwarts." He has been unable to communicate to, as he is currently in training in an isolated location for the month of December. This is most likely the reason why Victoire is attending with Gavin but no doubt there is something other than friendship brewing between the two Heads of Hogwarts.

Besides Victoire, two other members of the infamous Weasley-Potter clan have dates. Shockingly, it is Fred Weasley II and James Sirius Potter. Because students in their third, second, and first years could only go unless asked by a student in their fourth year or above, Fred and James performed some impressive magic to get older students to bring them to the ball.

Fred got a date with Diana Finch-Fletchley, though Diana's little sister Sarah says that Diana said yes because "Molly said she'll give her a couple galleons if she said yes." The idea that Fred got a pity date doesn't really surprise me, as he has been known to be rather the forgotten one out of the Raiders: James is the undisputed leader, Scarlett Jordan is the only girl member so she automatically gets attention, and Matthew Wood is the undisputed punk one in the group. While Scarlett has defended her friend by saying he is the brains behind the operations, he is too quiet to gain the attention his friends get.

James Potter also got a date with a Hufflepuff that is friends with Molly: her best friend Alexandra Kane. While James claims he "doesn't need a pity date", the fact that Molly got Fred a date and that James is going with Molly's best friend begs to differ. You'd think the fact the public knows of his blatant bribery would knock his ego down a bit.

Molly really should stop playing matchmaker for cousins and play matchmaker for herself because she herself doesn't have a date, which is quite ironic. Lucy, Albus, and Rose have all outright said they are not going and will participate in the activities for younger students when the Yule Ball is taking place.

Surprisingly, both Dominique _and_ Louis do not have a date. You'd think that at least one of them would have a date, even if they have only known for one week. Jaxon Smith, boyfriend of Dominique and Chaser of Hufflepuff, has stated that "they've both been getting a lot of attention cause of it. Everyone's been trying to get their attention. I'm bloody tired of it." It sounds as if Jaxon is jealous that perhaps, Dominique will leave him for a more attractive suitor. Perhaps she's just waiting for students from Beauxbatons to arrive so she could dump Jaxon. Dominique and her family are quite the celebrities in France and she has always preferred France to England so I wouldn't be shocked if she did just that, especially considering the fact she has veela blood.

As for Louis, it is unknown as to why he doesn't have a date, especially because his best friend Regina Zabini is described by some to "have had eyes for him since their first train ride together in first year." Maybe he's too busy with Quidditch to focus on anything else including romance, as rumors have been circulating that he is

Stay tuned for more details as next week, the Hogwarts Quidditch trials take place and no doubt something-something probably involving someone in the Weasley-Potter clan-will occur.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, if you like this story you should check out my other story Keeping Up with the Weasleys. It's another mutli-chap "story" that focuses on the next gen only it's a lot longer. It's like 6k each chapter and there's only two right now. Go check it out and make sure to fav, follow, and review. And if you are wondering, all my stories take place in the same universe known as my headcanon.**

 **As for this story, yeah, annual Yule Ball and Triwizard Quidditch Cup. Doesn't that sound like fun? The next one is the Hogwarts Quidditch trials and then the one after that the Cup and then the one after that the actual Ball itself so this'll be like a recurring plotline as the school years pass.**

 **Make sure you fav, follow, and review. It's great motivation to keep me writing.**


	14. Hogwarts Quidditch Trials Stir up Drama

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **14: Hogwarts Quidditch Trials Stir up Drama (2017)**

In a previous article of mine ("The Yule Ball is Back!"), I stated the following: "Stay tuned for more details as next week, the Hogwarts Quidditch trials take place and no doubt something-something probably involving someone in the Weasley-Potter clan-will occur." After having attended the aforementioned Hogwarts Quidditch trials myself, I can safely say that I was right.

It all started when the Slytherin Quidditch team, led by their captain Louis Weasley, set off fireworks to announce their entrance for the Quidditch trials. Headmistress and Quidditch enthusiast McGonagall was quick to yell at him. She stated he "lacked all discipline to be an adequate Quidditch Captain" and "needs to learn some humility." I, for once, agree on both remarks. Louis, in his first four months as Slytherin Quidditch Captain, has shown no example of maturing, as he still pulls the same juvenile stunts in Quidditch matches to get the crowd go wild, such as leading opposing team's Chasers into running into each other, and hogging the Quaffle just to get his stats up.

-o-O-o-

[ _Picture_ : _Green fireworks illuminate the sky high above the Quidditch pitch to spell out Slytherin with a moving snake circling around the boundaries of the pitch. The Slytherin Quidditch team flies in the center with their hands linked together in unison as their supporters cheer._ ]

-o-O-o-

Despite his arrogant attitude, Louis still performed exceptionally well at the trials. In the preliminary round, Louis went up against Gryffindor's Dalton Wood and scored a perfect five goals against him. The top 14 players from the preliminary competed in a scrimmage to decide who would make the final team. During the game, Louis scored eight of the eleven goals made by his team. Louis should feel lucky that he's such a Quidditch star because it's doubtable that if he was an average Quidditch player, he wouldn't have made the final roster because of his attitude and belief that he is too good for his teammates. Don't just think I'm making the latter statement up: Louis, once again, had zero assists in the game.

In regards to my previous remarks about his behavior, Louis is not only too arrogant for his own good, but he also harbors some anger issues. These anger issues were on full display for the school to see when he picked a fight against fourth year Gryffindor Marco Cortez upon them being put on the same team for the Quidditch match. Louis and Marco were both incredibly angered to be working together. It started off with Marco remarking that he "would not be able to play with Louis hogging the Quaffle" and Louis retaliated by shoving him. The two boys got into a physical fight and had to be broken up by Gavin Lincroft. Louis hated his interference though and told him, "You could boss me around when you stop trying to shag my sister." It resulted in a punch in the face from Gavin and Louis played through the game after getting his nose healed.

-o-O-o-

[ _Picture_ : _Marco Cortez is hovering on his broom behind Gavin Lincroft, whose arm is in motion to punch Louis Weasley in the face._ ]

-o-O-o-

Victoire has yet to give a response about her brother's comment or her friend's response, though you should know that she immediately left the Quidditch pitch after Gavin punched Louis. Gavin chased her on his broom as she left the stands in a poor attempt of trying to apologize for punching Louis and to assure her what he said isn't true. It seems like Victoire doesn't exactly believe him. Can you blame her? She's part-veela. I'm sure this isn't the first time a guy has befriended her in hopes of obtaining a physical relationship with her. I almost feel bad for her.

But if I discover that she's been leading both him and Teddy Lupin on, then my opinion on her will change. Let's face it. It is clear by Gavin's response and by Teddy getting back together with her that both boys have feelings for her. Why would Victoire want to lead them both on is beyond me, though it could just be her part-veela nature. Look to see any developing news on the Gavin-Victoire-Teddy love triangle in future editions.

While we are on the topic of the infamous part-veela Weasley trio, I might as well mention that Dominique broke up with Jaxon Smith at the Quidditch trials. She appeared to be incredibly bitter that he made the Hogwarts Quidditch team instead of her (I personally believe he only made it over her so there wouldn't be an imbalance when it comes to the houses, despite what McGonagall claims about him playing well because he did _not_ play well in comparison to her). In fact, by the time they left the locker rooms, Dominique and Jaxon were no longer a couple so it is most likely they broke up based off the Hogwarts team results.

The other two cousins that were able to tryout for the Hogwarts Quidditch team are Molly and James. James understandably was quickly eliminated from contention, as he was one of the most inexperienced Beaters fighting for a spot on the team. He didn't seem to understand this though, as he looked incredibly bitter as he went to sit with his friends after it was announced he wouldn't be competing in the scrimmage match. I'm not surprised. He's Harry Potter's firstborn son; he's probably used to having everything handed to him on a silver platter. During the game, James did however cheered for his fellow Gryffindor Beater Cormac McLaggen Jr. as he played, while his three friends-Fred Weasley, Matthew Wood, and Scarlett Jordan-looked like they couldn't care any less about Cormac Jr.

-o-O-o-

[ _Picture_ : _James Potter sits in his red Gryffindor Quidditch robes with a sullen expression on his face and his arms crossed. Fred Weasley and Matthew Wood sit on either side of him, bumping him on the shoulder to try to cheer him up . Scarlett Jordan leans over Fred's lap to offer James a chocolate frog._ ]

-o-O-o-

Meanwhile, Molly made it to the scrimmage and was a serious contender to be the Hogwarts Quidditch Keeper. (How the girl got Quidditch genes is beyond me, her father is complete mediocrity at the sports. Perhaps there _is_ something sordid going on with her family, unlike we previously thought.) Levi Warrington and Slytherins were upset that Levi was not there competing against Gryffindor Keeper Dalton Wood, as Levi not only performed better during the preliminary rounds, but is also more experienced. The crowd of Slytherins broke out into a verse of the original verse of "Weasley is Our King" (how they know the original song is unknown at this time) but exchanged king to queen to match Molly's gender.

Because the Head Girl was noticeably absent and the Head Boy was playing, the Slytherins were barely reprimanded for this. In fact, their Prefects were noticeably the ones leading the song. Albus Potter, who has been quite quiet this year unlike his father was at his age, was clearly uncomfortable as his housemates cheered against Molly but made no attempt to stop it. He and Scorpius Malfoy, who failed to qualify for the scrimmage as a Seeker, left the pitch mid-way through the game. Is this because Albus was upset with how his classmates were treating his cousin? Or is there something else going on between the two friends?

-o-O-o-

[ _Picture_ : _Albus Potter sits amongst his classmates, who are cheering and celebrating around him. His mouth is in a thin line as he stares at the pitch. Scorpius Malfoy fidgets awkwardly on the spot, clearly as upset as Albus_.]

-o-O-o-

Molly ended up failing to qualify and lost the spot to Dalton. She quickly left the pitch. Soon after she left, Alice Longbottom, a third year Hufflepuff that lost the spot of Seeker against Eugene Zhu in the match, quickly made a beeline towards the Slytherin section and crashed into it. In her stunt, she landed herself a detention with all of Slytherin and injured a total of 13 students. Alice herself wasn't terribly injured, though a group of students began beating her up and aggravated her injuries. She has landed herself in the hospital wing with a broken arm, broken nose, and fractured skull. Her father Neville has provided no comment on her daughter's stunt, though no doubt he is upset as he will most likely be facing charges of some kind from the parents of the students she harmed.

But what's most shocking about this isn't that she pulled her stunt. It's that after, while she was being escorted out of the Slytherin section by Head of Hufflepuff House, Professor Truman, Louis quickly flew up to her and yelled, "Oi Alice, go to the Yule Ball with me!"

Quite frankly, I have _never_ heard a stadium full of children from the ages of 11 to 17. Everyone stared at Louis as if he had two heads and I can't blame them. Louis is a part-veela and could get a date from just about any girl from any school to the upcoming Yule Ball but yet he chose Alice just a few minutes after she injured fellow Slytherins.

If you were wondering, she said yes.

-o-O-o-

[ _Picture_ : _Alice Longbottom is being supported by Professor Truman. Her eye is swollen, blood is running down her chin, and there are splinters from the benches in her blonde hair. Despite the injuries, she is smiling as she looks at Louis Weasley, who floats on his broom a few feet above her_.]

-o-O-o-

When asked about the spontaneous moment, Louis replied the following: "I was planning on asking her anyway. But watching her fly into the stands to get back at them for mocking Molly like that? That was bloody awesome. Had to ask her after seeing that." Louis and Alice was a couple that I personally was not expecting. I believed Alice wouldn't attend the Yule Ball as she wouldn't have a date and Louis would go with someone from Beauxbatons but it appears I am wrong. It's currently questionable whether or not Louis harbors actual romantic feelings for her or intends to go with her as just close friends, as Louis refused to answer it when asked.

So for those actually interested in who made the Hogwarts Quidditch team, I will list the team. Louis Weasley of Slytherin, Gavin Lincroft of Gryffindor, and Jaxon Smith of Hufflepuff are the Chasers and Dominique Weasley of Gryffindor is the first-string substitute. Leanne Taylor of Slytherin and Clark Rickett of Hufflepuff are Beaters, with Cormac McLaggen Jr. of Gryffindor as the first-string substitute. Dalton Wood of Gryffindor is the Keeper and Molly Weasley of Hufflepuff is his first-string substitute. Eugene Zhu of Ravenclaw is the Seeker and Alice Longbottom of Hufflepuff is the first-string substitute.

There is notably only one girl on the final roster, which is currently sparking protest amongst the female population of Hogwarts. Rose Granger-Weasley was quite vocal about it and told me, "I mean three first-string substitutes are girls but still, there's _one_ girl on the final roster. House equality is great and all but where's the gender equality?" Several Gryffindor girls have been calling for Dominique to replace her ex-boyfriend Jaxon, though McGonagall has provided no comment. It seems that at this point, it is either house equality or gender equality and the student body will have to protest for which one they want.

In conclusion, Louis is still as cocky and angry as ever but he is at least charitable enough to go to the Yule Ball with a third year, Alice is not only that third year but also ran into a crowd of Slytherins because they mocked her teammate, Molly was mocked by Slytherins for qualifying the Quidditch match, Victoire and Gavin's friendship is currently in trouble due to Louis's claim Gavin is sexually interested in Victoire, Dominique broke up with her boyfriend because she doesn't like losing, and James is also a sore loser.

The storyline will continue when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive, ready to fight for the Triwizard Quidditch Cup and to enjoy a night of dancing at the Yule Ball.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey peoples. It's been about a week or so here's the longest chapter at like 2k words. Let me know if you like these longer chapters better than the shorter ones I started out with. It'll probably be longer to update with longer chapters cause I just started high school and I'm still getting used to high school (finally learned to open my locker today if you need an indication as to how much I'm still trying to get used to high school) so let me know: Longer Chapters vs. Shorter Chapters.**

 **Check out my other stories too. I've got the other next gen series that really goes into more depth on their lives so if you like my rendition of them, make sure to check it out. I personally like it but I'm not sure if there's an audience for it so I'll update that based off the feedback. I'm trying to write more Harry Potter generation stories but nothing's really quite inspired me just yet. If you've got any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave them in the review section of any one of my stories and I'll make sure to credit you. And that goes for this one too. I've got my own ideas for the next gen that my friend and I came up with together but I'll make sure to listen to your ideas. (please note I ship scorose and not scorbus. if you want more scorbus, I am very willing to further elaborate on their friendship. and if you think I am discriminating, please do not. there are LGBT characters in this universe that will be revealed at a later point in either this or my other next gen story.)**

 **AND I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR NEVER SAYING THIS BUT THANK YOU _SO_ MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED ON THIS STORY AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES! IT MEANS SO MUCH KNOWING YOU GUYS ENJOY MY WORK! **

**So if you want more chapters, make sure to review, follow, and/or favorite (I'll probs still update regardless but it makes me happy hearing feedback (I probably mentioned that like 20 times in this author's note alone)).**


	15. And the Winner Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **15: And the Winner Is... (2017)**

One would assume that with the amount of drama that took place during the Hogwarts Quidditch trials, there would be a steady amount of drama in the actual tournament itself. Alas, the amount of drama was rather lackluster compared to what occurred at the Quidditch trials but there was still plenty of drama for a teenage sporting event.

Dominique had read my previous article "Hogwarts Quidditch Trials Stir up Drama" and issued a letter regarding the section talking about her breakup with Hufflepuff fifth year Jaxon Smith, along with other issues revolving the past few weeks. The letter went as follows:

 _Dear Rita Skeeter,_

 _Do you seriously have nothing better to do than write about my love life? I'm 15-it's barely a love life to begin with. God, get a life. Stop reporting about me and my cousins because we're kids. It's annoying and you're not giving us any privacy. Keep in mind of my family's ties the Ministry and how they could probably get you fired from this job and keep you from getting any other job. How you managed to get this one back is beyond me._

 _Now that that's out of the way, I broke up with Jaxon because he's a prat. He got incredibly jealous of the other guys asking me out and became really clingy and annoying. He treated me less like a girlfriend and human being and more like a toy that his parents bought him. Not to mention he's a lousy winner. He was boasting about making the Hogwarts Quidditch team over me and I guess you could call that my final straw because I broke up with them right then and there._

 _I'm going with Jonathan Leroy to the Yule Ball so don't publish an article talking about guys who could be a potential date for me. So now, leave me alone._

 _From,_

 _Dominique Weasley_

Now I usually love doing my job independently but Dominique giving me all this information makes my job so much easier. For all those who don't know who Jonathan Leroy is, he's the son of Minister of Magic for France. It is highly probable that Dominique met him on her family's annual trip to France but the nature of their relationship is unknown at this time. It appears Jonathan has a crush on her or they are already in a relationship as he was spotted giving her flowers.

In somewhat related news, it appears Molly has gotten herself a date with Bulgarian Quidditch player, Leonard Krum. This information was acquired from Leonard Krum himself, who told me before his first match that he was going to the Yule Ball with Molly. He didn't make an attempt to keep their date a secret like Molly, who had been incredibly secretive when it came to their date. As the rest of his team warmed up, he was openly flirting with Molly, who sat in the stands. She looked rather embarrassed by his shameless flirting, choosing either to attempt to ignore him or sit there blushing in embarrassment.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Leonard Krum flies so that he's eye level with Molly Weasley. Molly doesn't look interested, using her flaming red hair to shield her face as she talks to her friend Alexandra Kane. Leonard still beckons for attention from her though by performing tricks on his broomstick._ ]

 **-o-O-o-**

If one were to watch Leonard blatantly ignore his captain telling him to be more focused while he flirted with Molly, one wouldn't think that he was playing in the first match of the inaugural Triwizard Quidditch Cup and is the son of an international Quidditch star. His behavior is quite opposite to that of Louis's. Louis reportedly arrived to the pitch an hour before the start of warm-ups to get extra practice in. It seems that the years of training with Viktor Krum rubbed off on Louis.

The contrasting friends were put up against each other in the first matchup of the day. Louis recorded a total of 5 goals and Leonard recorded 4 but it was Durmstrang who left as the winners because of Darian Savov catching the Snitch before Eugene Zhu. By winning this, Durmstrang was a step closer to winning the Cup and left Hogwarts in a win-or-lose situation when they would face off against Beauxbatons.

The Beauxbatons v. Durmstrang match occurred before the Hogwarts v. Beauxbatons match though. Beauxbatons would go on to lose the game in a landslide, making the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons game more intense. What's interesting about the game is that after the match, the Beauxbatons Quidditch coach Madam Bernard was spotted talking to both Dominique and Fleur.

Bernard was heard to say to Fleur, "You should send her or Louis to Beauxbatons. They'll be good additions to the team."

Fleur laughed it off while Dominique said, "I'll think about it."

While this seems to be a joke, there is a law against recruiting students to play at another wizarding school just in the name of competition. This law is often times rarely used because wizarding children's parents tend to not have gone to two separate wizarding schools and thus the children are often times not accepted to more than one school. All of Fleur and Bill Weasley's children were however accepted to both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, meaning that Dominique technically has an open invitation to the school and could transfer. There would be penalties against both the school and the wizard or witch if they were to transfer for reasons related to competition but the possibility of a transfer are thin.

One could speculate though the mass chaos that would take place if Dominique or Louis were to transfer to Beauxbatons. It is safe to say that the Quidditch team of Beauxbatons would be improved by either of the siblings joining the school.

Beauxbatons, the most hopeless team of the three, and Hogwarts, the most overhyped team of the three, both went into the game needing to win to play against Goliath, or in this case Durmstrang. Hogwarts Chaser Jaxon Smith went down with an injury mid-way through the game, meaning Dominique had to fill in for her ex-boyfriend to play against her Yule Ball date. Oh, isn't that interesting?

While this didn't seem to affect Dominique very much, Jonathan seemed very much affected as he looked like he never played Quidditch before and refused to even attempt to knock Dominique off her broom with the Bludger. His unwillingness to play to his full capabilities cost Beauxbatons the game as Dominique would go on to score 6 goals while her brother would score 4, aiding Hogwarts in their landslide victory.

The marquee matchup was ready by sunset: Hogwarts v. Durmstrang.

Spoiler alert: Hogwarts won.

Another spoiler alert: Hogwarts cheated.

Star Durmstrang player Darian Savov went MIA for the entirety of the game. He showed up just after Hogwarts had won 160-50 in what I was told was an exciting game featuring elite level play and near-injuries. When Darian showed up, he informed teachers that when he was walking by the lake to clear his head before the match, he was grabbed from behind and was knocked unconscious by a non-magical force. There was a large bruise forming on his forehead that was attended to after he made his statement.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Darian Savov faces the camera directly. His lip is cut and there is dirt covering his pale, white face and his cropped brown hair. Above his right eyebrow, is a large black and blue spot_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

While he doesn't know who kidnapped him and stuffed him into a Hogwarts broom cupboard, it seems likely that Louis Weasley and Gavin Lincroft are the ones responsible. The star player and captain showed up just a few moments before Hogwarts was due to make their entrance. They were both subjected to an intense, public interrogation after their celebrations died down. Neither of the boys gave in and refused to answer what they were doing. Durmstrang Headmaster Dimitrov was furiously and demanded that both boys be put under Veritaserum so they could prove their innocence.

Victoire, apparently feeling responsible for the Head Boy and her brother, intervened and stated they were just fixing something that broke in her room. Dimitrov didn't seem to believe this entirely and took the argument inside for further discussion. Just before departing, Gavin and Victoire were seen whispering in hushed tones before they departed to Hogwarts together, practically holding hands.

 **-o-O-o-**

[ _Picture_ : _Victoire Weasley and Gavin Lincroft face the other direction. They stand incredibly close and Victoire noticeably reaches out to touch his hand as they leave the pitch. Louis Weasley is in the corner of the shot, staring at them with his arms crossed_.]

 **-o-O-o-**

It is unknown of what Victoire and Gavin consider their relationship status to be but someone should remind her that even though her boyfriend is out in isolated training, Teddy Lupin is still her boyfriend. With the way Victoire has been acting around Gavin, it seems more and more likely that she has lost interest in Teddy and wants to be with Gavin. But knowing Victoire's infatuation with Teddy, she will most likely still drag the relationship on despite her rather confusing relationship with Gavin.

So to finish off the title of this article, it appears the winner is Gavin. He won the Triwizard Quidditch Cup (a win because of possible cheating is still a win) and seems to be stealing Victoire away from Teddy. It's unknown if he'll make an actual attempt to do so but it's likely he'll do so at the Yule Ball on the 23rd. It is also on the 23rd when he and Hogwarts will be presented with the first Triwizard Quidditch Cup so stay tuned for updates.

* * *

 **Author's Note: How long has it been since an update? Like a month? Two? I'm not too sure. Well, anyway, here's the update. Sorry for taking longer than usual but school has been a pain. I've been busy but I still want to make sure I'm publishing stuff.**

 **Speaking of publishing, I made a Marauders oneshot: Unerring. I'm not too good with Marauders stuff so it's probably not the best. I'm planning on writing another oneshot but I'm not entirely sure what for. I've been thinking about a Ginny oneshot but I no idea has stuck with me yet. A Christmas oneshot is a possibility but that's still undetermined.**

 **Well, you know the drill: Review, Favorite, Favorite. Thanks to everyone again for reading my work and giving me feedback. It means a lot.**


End file.
